


Everlasting Love

by ThatHopelessOmniFangirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Baking, Crushes, Cupcakes, Florist Sugawara Koushi, Fluff, Hanging Out, I basically got this idea when I listened to everlasting love, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Mutual Pining, Pillow Fights, Song: Everlasting Love (Kimura Ryohei), Teasing, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHopelessOmniFangirl/pseuds/ThatHopelessOmniFangirl
Summary: A sleepover of five volleyball players turns into a confession of crushes, a fun game of truth or dare and a new couple!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji & Kenma Kozume & Hinata Shouyou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic that I have posted on ao3 so please bear with me with any mistakes. Feel free to give your opinions and point out my mistakes! This fic is actually inspired by a song called "Everlasting Love" which is sung by Kimura Ryohei (which is Bokuto's seiyuu/voice actor) and I was like "what if Bokuto sung this to Akaashi?" And thus this fic was born.

Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo, Kenma and Hinata decided to hang out since they all didn't have anything to do (Kenma and Hinata were supposed to have a game night but Kuroo managed to force Kenma to go outside and hang out with others).

They decided to hang out at Akaashi's place since his parents were on a business trip. Akaashi sent Bokuto, Kuroo, Kenma and Hinata his address and directions to go to his house. The four decided to meet up by a park near Akaashi's place, when they all got there, they went to Akaashi's place together.

Akaashi's house was a simple yet beautiful house. They rang the doorbell, shortly after, Akaashi opened the door and unlocked the gate. Motioning for them to go inside, afterwards Akaashi locked the gate and door. The interior is much more beautiful than the exterior, the inside is clean and organized but they weren't surprised considering out of the five of them, Akaashi was the most organized. 

"So where will we go?" Hinata asked

"There's a guest room upstairs, I already setted it up. Follow me." Akaashi replied 

They all followed Akaashi, they went up the stairs and in the hallway Akaashi opened the first door. Revealing the guest room, the others went inside the room, it was a clean and organized room with several blankets and pillows layed around the floor. 

"Here's the guest room, make yourselves at home. I'm going to get the food I ordered earlier." Akaashi said. 

Akaashi was about to leave the room when Bokuto said "Akaashi, let me help you!" His voice sounding as energetic as he always is. 

"Okay Bokuto-san, follow me." Akaashi replied.

The two went out the room and when they heard the footsteps of them climbing down the stairs, Kuroo immediately spoke "Did you see that?!" 

"What do mean by 'that'?" Kenma asked. 

Both Hinata and Kenma had confused looks on their faces. "Did you see how they both looked at eachother?!" Kuroo said.

"And? What about it?" Kenma asked back, looking even more confused. 

Kuroo sighed then said "They looked at eachother like they hung the stars and moon. And not to mention, they were both blushing as well! They definitely like each other!". 

"Of course they would like eachother, they're friends afterall!" Hinata said 

Kuroo sighed and said "I mean they like each other in a romantic way." The three looked at eachother, realizing some things.

"They do seem to like each other like that, which if they do can explain some weird things they've been doing lately." Kenma said 

Hinata responded with "Oh yeah! One time during the practice match, Akaashi-san seemed unfocused while playing to the point where he missed setting some tosses to Bokuto-san!"

"Well now that I think about it, Akaashi asked me fo-" Kenma was about to say but stopped when they heard the door opening.

They all faced the door seeing Bokuto and Akaashi. "Hey hey hey! We're back!" Bokuto said. 

Bokuto and Akaashi were holding some bags which contained pizza, drinks and more food, after closing the door, they put the bags by the door. 

Bokuto suddenly asked "What were you all talking about?!". 

"Nothing much bro, just some random things." Kuroo said so casually like they weren't talking about their love lives earlier. 

Bokuto was about to say something when Kenma said "So what are we going to do now?" He asked, trying to make sure that Bokuto wouldn't try to ask about what they were talking about earlier.

A few minutes later...

They decided to eat while watching a movie. While eating Kuroo whispered something to Kenma to which Kenma also whispered something to Hinata. No one noticed it because both Bokuto and Akaashi were focused on each other, Bokuto staring at Akaashi like he's everything and admiring his features. Akaashi was thinking about Bokuto, he remembered the times where he smiled. He also thought about the features Bokuto has. Akaashi was smiling while thinking about it.

After eating and watching the movie...

Hinata suggested to play truth or dare which they all decided to agree with, but when asked what would be a forfeit if someone didn't do their truth or dare. 

Kuroo immediately said "They would have to say their crush!" And after he said that, everyone was a blushing mess. 

"B-but I don't have a crush!" Hinata said

Kenma replied to him with "Really? Well I'm just gonna tell them who you were talking about the whole time when we last hung out." 

"You wouldn't dare!" Hinata said.

"Ohohoho, Chibi-chan has a crush?!" Kuroo said, interested.

"A-anyways lets just play the game!" Hinata said, obviously trying to change the subject and they all started to play truth or dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this (if you're still here, that is)! And I may make this part 1 of a series. But anyways bye to anyone who's still here!


	2. Truth or dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter's title, this chapter is pretty much just them playing truth or dare! I hope you, the reader (if there is) will enjoy this!

The five all formed a circle and started to play truth or dare. 

"Shoyo, truth or dare?" Kenma asked Hinata

"Dare!" Hinata responded.

"Hmm...what about, I dare you to ask Kageyama if he wants to go on a date." Kenma said and Hinata flushed a deep shade of red.

"W-WHAT! I-I don't even know if he likes guys or not!" Hinata said defensively.

"Then ask him if he likes guys or not then ask him out on a date!" Bokuto said.

"Yea like he definitely likes you back!" Kuroo then said and Hinata turned even more flustered,

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" He asked.

"Both of you are too obvious." Kuroo said.

"Yeah you guys are so obvious that our whole team knows about it!" Bokuto said

Hinata started to shout "W-WHAT?! AM I THAT OBVIOUS?!" 

"Yes Shoyo, you both are. I can't take anymore of you pining over Kageyama." Kenma answered. 

"Fine, I'll ask him out but can I do it at practice?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, you can just tell us how it goes." Kenma said. 

"But that's no fun! He can chicken out and not do the dare, you know!" Bokuto said.

"You're right bro, he should do it now!" Kuroo said. 

"We shouldn't force Hinata to do this, he'll do it when he wants to." Akaashi said.

"Thanks, Akaashi-san! Don't worry guys, I'll ask him out!" Hinata said, back to his usual cheery and energetic voice. 

"Well then, Kuroo-san, truth or dare?" Hinata asked Kuroo.

"Dare!" Kuroo responded. 

"I can't think of any, oh! I dare you to call us by nicknames the whole day!" Hinata said. 

"Oh like, Chibi-chan?" Kuroo asked.

"Yeah! Just like that!" Hinata said. 

Kuroo looks at Kenma and says "Pudding, are you alright?" And when Kuroo said that, Kenma quickly became flustered, blushing a deep shade of red. 

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine Kuroo." Kenma said, still blushing. 

"Alright pudding." Kuroo said which made Kenma blush even harder but Kuroo didn't notice. 

"Eiji, truth or dare?" Kuroo asked.

"Truth." Akaashi responded. 

Kuroo whispered to Akaashi "Well...on a scale of 1-10, how bad are Kou's mood swings, like his emo mode?" 

"Well, Bokuto-san's mood swings are a 7, if I'm being honest." Akaashi whispered back so that Bokuto wouldn't hear them. 

"Kenma, truth or dare?" Akaashi asked him.

"Truth." Kenma responded.

"Well, do you really like hanging out with Kuroo-san?" Akaashi asked.

"I mean I do like Kuroo's company so yes." Kenma responded, just loud enough for Akaashi to hear.

"Kou, can I ask you?" Kuroo asked.

"Sure thing bro!" Bokuto said. 

"Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare!" Bokuto said. 

He then whispered something to Bokuto, to which Bokuto suddenly turned all red and flustered. Akaashi was confused at why Bokuto was blushing and embarassed. 

Bokuto said "HOW DID YOU KNOW!"

Kuroo just responded with "Sorry to point it out but it was obvious."

"You know what, I won't do this dare!" Bokuto said, pouting. 

"Meaning you have to tell your crush~." Kuroo said, a grin on his face while Kenma and Hinata are struggling to hold their laughter.

Akaashi's thoughts

"I'm confused, what's happening?"

"Why did Bokuto-san become flustered when Kuroo-san said the dare? Why did Kuroo-san's grin was widening? Why does Kenma and Hinata looks close to bursting in laughter?" 

"I'm genuinely confused." 

"It seems like they know something that I don't know."

"I wonder what the dare Kuroo-san gave him is." 

But before he knew it he was looking at Bokuto, admiring his features.

"The blush on his face looks so adorable." Akaashi whispered just enough for Kenma and Hinata to hear which they gasped at.

He didn't seem to notice the fact that he was saying this out loud. He continued looking at Bokuto and saying things he liked about him, like his eyes and how beautiful they are or his personality that makes him happy, he said those things loud enough for Kenma and Hinata to hear but not enough for Bokuto or Kuroo to hear.

At the same time, Kuroo was currently laughing himself off while Bokuto was a blushing mess and stuttering.

"Kou, you have to do the dare, you can't chicken out." Kuroo said, voice shaking with laughter. 

"B-but it's l-like the same as the forfeit!" Bokuto said stuttering.

"It isn't, the forfeit was saying your crush only but this dare is confessing to your crush by singing a song to them~." Kuroo said, voice sounding teasing. 

"B-but bro, how could you do this to me?" Bokuto said, sounding betrayed. Akaashi didn't hear this since he was busy looking at Bokuto at the time.

"C'mon Kou! This is your chance!" Kuroo said.

"Alright fine! Can we atleast go outside for a bit?" Bokuto asked. 

"Ok, we can prepare outside." Kuroo responded.

They letted the other three know that they were going to the park. Kuroo didn't even had one step outside the house when Bokuto dragged him out the house and lead him to the park. 

"What was that for?!" Kuroo asked, his voice raised but he wasn't angry. 

"Oh c'mon bro! It's so that we can go faster!" Bokuto said. 

"Are yo- you know what I won't question it. Anyways, since you're going to confess to Eiji, do you have a plan?" Kuroo asked. 

"I mean there's this song that reminds me of Akaashi! And can we buy flowers?" Bokuto said, sounding less nervous than before. 

"Sure thing Kou, we can buy flowers! And also what's the song?" Kuroo asked. 

"It's a song called 'Everlasting Love'!" Bokuto responded. 

Kuroo heard the song before and was excited to find out how this was going to go. He was excited to see his best friend become the happiest he has ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you're still here and reading this well thank you! Also I'm not sure when's the next time I'm going to post the next chapters but I'm hoping I'll be able to get the next one out tomorrow or the day after tomorrow! Stay safe and bye!


	3. Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so hello to the person who's reading this, this is chapter 3 of this fic! I don't know how many chapters will this fic have but anyways I hope to whoever's reading this that you will enjoy this chapter!

They started to walk to the flower shop while talking about what flowers to get Akaashi. 

"Okay Kou! What flowers do you want to get Akaashi?" Kuroo asked. 

"I don't know but I want it to have meaning. Bro, do you know anything about flower meanings?" Bokuto asked. 

"I mean, I don't know much but I know that red and pink Camellia flowers express romantic love when they're together." Kuroo said. 

"Ok! I'll use those then!" Bokuto said, looking excited.

They were already outside the flower shop, the flower shop has lots of beautiful flowers on display and has a wooden interior and exterior. 

They go inside the flower shop to be greeted by flowers and a florist, which happened to be someone they know. 

"Hello! Welcome to the xxx flower shop! How may I- huh?" The florist was looking at their faces and Kuroo and Bokuto was surprised at who they saw, it was Sugawara.

The three of them stood there, faces looking surprised. 

"So anyways... What are you two doing here?" Sugawara said.

"To buy flowers, duh." Kuroo responded. 

Which made the awkwardness from before melt and was replaced with laughter. 

"Ok, so are there any type of flowers that you want?" Sugawara asked.

"I'm thinking of red and pink Camellia flowers!" Bokuto responded.

"Ah! Red and pink Camellia flowers express love when together so are you two finally going to confess to them?" Sugawara said.

Bokuto and Kuroo whisper shouted "HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" 

Sugawara responded with "I mean everyone except your crushes, Kenma and Akaashi, know that you like the two and plus it was so obvious. Also follow me!"

He started to walk to the other side of the shop with the other two following him.

While they were walking to the other side they talked.

"Anyways, how are you and Daichi doing?" Kuroo asked. 

Sugawara got flustered when he heard what Kuroo said and said "W-wait what? I don't lik-love Daichi!"

"I didn't ask you if you love Daichi but only asked how things are going between you as 'friends'~" Kuroo said, voice teasing. 

"But I mean, you totally like him though! It's obvious!" Bokuto said. 

"Bokuto is the only one who's going to confess, by the way, so we'll get one bouquet only." Kuroo said. 

"No, I'm making two, Kuroo you also need to confess since you're going to go to college soon." Sugawara said.

"Well if that's the case, then you should also confess to Daichi.~" Kuroo said and Sugawara blushed at what he said.

They were already at the other side of the shop and Sugawara started to ask them about what type of flowers they want.

"I mean Suga you know about flower meanings, right?" Bokuto asked. 

"Yeah, of course if you don't have any other flowers you want to put in the bouquet, I can give you suggestions if you want!" Sugawara responded. 

"Sure thing Suga." Kuroo said. 

"Well, do you want your bouquets to be identical or different?" Sugawara asked. 

"We'll have them different from each other." Kuroo responded. 

"Ok, for Bokuto's bouquet I suggest we use red and pink Camellias, since they express romantic love, Lilly of the valley, since it means sweetness and happiness and Gypsophila or baby's breath, since it means everlasting love-" Sugawara was saying but was cut off.

"Everlasting love?! That's the name of the song I'm going to sing to Akaashi!" Bokuto said, cutting Sugawara off.

Sugawara responded with "Oh? That song, ohh that totally fits you two! Anyways for Kuroo's, I suggest we use red and pink Camellias, red roses, since they express deep emotion and desire, and symbolizes love and orange Blossoms since it can mean eternal love."

"Actually that would be great!" Bokuto said, looking excited. 

"Yeah, we'll take those." Kuroo said. 

"Alright then, I'm just going to arrange the flowers in the bouquets." Sugawara said.

Sugawara started to get the flowers and arranged the flowers in the bouquets. 

"Both of these cost xxx." Sugawara said

The other two took out their wallets and payed for their own bouquet.

"Thanks Suga! And goodluck on the confession!" Bokuto said

Sugawara became flustered again but managed to say "Y-yeah, you too! Goodluck on both your c-confessions!" 

They all waved goodbye to each other before the two walked out.

Kuroo and Bokuto already left the flower shop and were going back to Akaashi's house. 

"Hey bro, are you going to confess to Kenma too?" Bokuto asked Kuroo.

"Yea, but I'll do it when we're alone so I'll keep the flowers for now." Kuroo responded. 

Both boys were talking to each other while making their way back to Akaashi's place, excited to finally get to confess to the ones they love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter (if you're still here, that is). Stay safe and bye!


	4. Crushes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is here! This chapter and the next are going to be what the three were doing while Kuroo and Bokuto were out. Anyways I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

Meanwhile with Akaashi, Kenma and Hinata...

After Bokuto and Kuroo left, Kenma and Hinata looked at each other and nodded.

"Hey Akaashi-san, do you have a crush on Bokuto-san?" Hinata asked.

Akaashi immediately blushed a deep red, he said "Y-yes I do. H-how do you know?" 

"Well earlier you were saying how Bokuto looks so adorable blushing." Kenma said.

Akaashi turned even more redder "I did? I thought I only thought about it and didn't say it out loud, wait did Bokuto-san hear?!" Akaashi asked. 

"Yea you said it out loud but Bokuto-san didn't hear, only me and Kenma heard so don't worry Akaashi-san!" Hinata said and Akaashi let out a sigh of relief.

"Actually since when did you have a crush on Bokuto-san?" Kenma asked. 

"Well, it was when he smiled at me during my first year." Akaashi replied. 

"Aww, that's so cute!" Hinata said.

"Ok, enough of me. How about you Kenma, do you have a crush on Kuroo?" Akaashi asked. 

Kenma turned red "W-what?! How did you get that idea?!" He said. 

"Kenma, you legit look at Kuroo like he is everything to you." Akaashi replied. 

"O-ok fine! I do have a crush on Kuroo!" Kenma said, cheeks still red. 

"I had a crush on him ever since we became close, around the time we met I think..." Kenma said. 

"Woah! That's years ago!" Hinata said, amazed.

"Hey Kenma, why haven't you confessed yet? If you aren't comfortable with saying it, it's fine if you-" Akaashi started to say but was cut off.

"It's okay Akaashi... It's just that I'm scared of losing our friendship." Kenma said.

"Oh okay but I suggest you confess soon since he's going to college soon, I'm planning on telling Bokuto-san." Akaashi said. 

"Yeah, it's just what if he'll think I'm disgusting or what if I lose our friendship..." Kenma said.

"Kenma, you won't find out if Kuroo-san likes you back. At least think about the positive things that can happen, you keep on saying 'what if' followed by something negative!" Hinata said. 

"Yeah, if you keep doing that you won't really know if Kuroo-san likes you and you can regret it, thinking 'what if something good happened'." Akaashi then said.

"Yeah, maybe I'll tell him...I'll wait when we're alone though." Kenma said, looking better and having a small smile on his face.

"Actually, you guys seem to know something that I don't." Akaashi said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hinata asked. 

"Well...during Bokuto-san's dare, you guys seemed close to bursting in laughter." Akaashi replied. 

"Don't worry Akaashi, you'll soon probably find out about it." Kenma said reasurringly. 

"Do you guys want to cook or maybe bake something?!" Hinata asked, looking excited. 

"Sure...we can surprise the two with food when they get back." Akaashi replied.

"How about we make food for our crushes and for ourselves." Kenma said.

"Ohh~ that is a good idea Kenma!" Hinata said.

"Yeah, we can do that." Akaashi said. 

They all went downstairs and to the kitchen, ready to make food to give to the people they love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! Small spoiler on next chapter is that the three are going to cook or bake something! Stay safe, bye!


	5. Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have finally finished this chapter! I'm sorry that I haven't updated this in almost a week but anyways I hope that you will enjoy this chapter!

The three went downstairs and into the kitchen...

"Soo...what should we make?" Hinata asked.

"That depends on what ingredients Akaashi has." Kenma replied.

"Kenma, do you want to make apple pie?" Hinata asked.

"No, Kuroo made me some yesterday." He answered.

"Aww that's so cute!" Hinata said.

"E-eh!" Was all Kenma managed to say before he became flustered.

"I mean Kenma, how often does Kuroo-san make you apple pie?" Hinata asked him, Kenma blushing hard.

"T-two to four ti-times a month." Kenma said, stuttering.

"A-anyways Shoyo, how are you going to ask Kageyama?" Kenma said. He mostly said this to change the subject of their conversation but he also did say this since he was genuinely curious.

"W-what?! Umm a-at practice I-i think..." The boy questioned was now the one flustered.

“Any plans on how?” Kenma asked, to which Hinata blushed even harder.

“I-i don't re-really have a plan, I’ll probably just ask if he wants to go on a date with me...” He responded, still blushing furiously.

“Ok Shoyo, if you need help just tell us.”

“Yeah, of course I will!” He said, flashing a bright smile at Kenma.

"Anyways, Akaashi-san? Do you know what we can make?" Hinata asked Akaashi, who was currently looking in the cabinets.

"We have ingredients for cupcakes, the question is do you want chocolate or vanilla?" Akaashi asked.

"Chocolate!" Hinata said.

"Maybe vanilla..." Kenma said.

"We can make the cupcake chocolate and the frosting vanilla, like the one in Bokuto-san's birthday." Akaashi said, a faint blush on his cheeks, remembering Bokuto’s birthday and how he looked.

"Sure! By the way, I don't know how to make cupcakes..." Hinata said.

"I made some for Bokuto-san's birthday before, though I need to get the ingredients first...Kenma can you teach Hinata?" Akaashi asked.

"I mean, Yaku-san also teached me before for Bokuto-san's birthday...I think I can teach you." Kenma said.

"Thanks Kenma!" Hinata said, smiling brightly once again.

-

Akaashi was putting the ingredients and measuring cups on the kitchen counter, while Kenma was telling Hinata the things to remember while making cupcakes. Akaashi smiled at this.

"To know if the cupcakes are cooked put a toothpick in the center and if it comes out clean, it's cooked." Kenma said.

"Then we eat them!" Hinata excitedly said.

"No, Shoyo."

"Then what's next?" He asked

"We let them cool and then put the frosting. After that we can eat them." Kenma said.

The things they needed were already prepared and settled on the counter. Akaashi suspected that Kenma was already done telling Hinata how to make the cupcakes so he asked.

"Hey Kenma, does Hinata already know how to make the cupcakes?"

"Yeah...can we start already?" Kenma asked.

"Sure we can." Akaashi replied.

The three got prepared and started to make the cupcakes…

-

"Shoyo, that's too much chocolate!" Kenma said.

"Ehh! There's no such thing as 'too much chocolate'." Hinata replied.

"Well the cupcakes can get bitter." Kenma simply said to which Hinata's eyes widened.

"Wait what?! I'm sorry Kenma!" 

"Don't worry Shoyo, we can add more sugar." Kenma said.

The two added more sugar and finished making the chocolate batter for 2 dozen cupcakes. Even if it wasn't baked yet, the batter looked delicious and smelled nice.

-

Akaashi was at the other side of the kitchen making the vanilla frosting, he was smiling at the thought of Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san coming back and eating the cupcakes. He was sure that they would be surprised but happy nonetheless. 

-

Akaashi decided to help the other two since he was already done with the frosting. They were already done with the batter, now pouring them into the cupcake liners. 

"Hey, can I help?" Akaashi asked.

"Sure Akaashi-san!" Hinata replied, almost filling the liners with too much batter.

Akaashi helped with putting the batter into the liners. He had already done this before so he was pretty skilled at it.

"Thanks Akaashi-san!" Hinata said, eyes sparkling as he looked at the cupcakes ready to go into the oven.

They put the cupcakes into the oven and started to bake the cupcakes...

"Soo how long is this going to bake?" Hinata asked, looking at the two boys.

"About 20 minutes, though we’ll have to check on it every ten minutes." Kenma said. He was setting a ten minute timer on his phone.

"We can do something while waiting...what do you guys want to do in the meanwhile?" Akaashi asked.

"Hey Kenma, are you up for games?!" Hinata excitedly said, remembering that he and Kenma were supposed to have a game night.

"Yeah sure, how about you Akaashi?" Kenma asked.

"Sure, I play with Bokuto-san anyways." Akaashi answered.

The three were about to go upstairs until they heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." Akaashi said, to both Kenma and Hinata and whoever was ringing the doorbell. He went outside to see whoever was outside.

"Is Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san back?!" Hinata said.

"We were supposed to surprise them with the cupcakes though." Kenma said, then he whispered something in Hinata's ear,

"Do you think Bokuto-san will finally confess?"

"Yeah, I think he will." Hinata whispered back.

"Hey hey hey!" Bokuto suddenly said, the two boys were surprised and looked to see Bokuto smiling, seeming excited but nervous at the same time. Kuroo was behind Bokuto, eyes sparkling. They, except for Bokuto, didn't know why. 

"Hey!" Kuroo greeted after Bokuto did.

Akaashi went inside the house after locking the gates and seemed to blush faintly at the sight of the gray haired boy, Kenma also had a faint blush seeing Kuroo.

"Hi!" Hinata greeted back.

"Hi..." Kenma said, seeming shy but was actually flustered.

"Hi, Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san." Akaashi greeted them as well.

"Sorry that we took a while, anyways, what did you guys do while waiting for us?" Kuroo asked, to which the three boys didn't know how to react. They were supposed to surprise them with cupcakes but should they say it?

"Well...it's a surprise!" Hinata said vaguely.

"Yeah, you'll find out later." Kenma then said.

"So, let's go upstairs to play some games for a while." Akaashi said, already walking to the stairs.

"Sure, I'd love to play games with pudding!" Kuroo said, Kenma getting even more flustered.

"Y-you're still on with that dare?!" Kenma asked, still flustered because of the nickname 'pudding' that was given by Kuroo. 

"Yes, I still am, pudding." Kuroo said, winking this time. Kenma's face was as red as the filling of the apple pie he ate yesterday.

"C'mon, let's play already!" Hinata said, going up the stairs. 

Everyone followed Hinata, going up the stairs until Kenma's alarm went off. The three looked at each other, it had already been ten minutes?! 

"You guys can go first." Akaashi said.

"Wait, Kenma what was the alarm for?" Bokuto asked, both him and Kuroo were confused.

"Don't worry about it, I'll tell you guys later." Kenma said.

"I'll be there later, also Kenma and Hinata, can you help me out?" Akaashi asked.

"Yeah, sure thing, Akaashi-san!" Hinata said.

"Yeah, we will." Kenma said.

"Akaashi, can I help?" Bokuto asked, having a face that Akaashi wanted to say yes to.

"Bokuto-san, you can't help, it's part of the surprise." Akaashi said, adding the last part so that Bokuto wouldn't get sad.

"Yeah, it's fine Kou! We have something to talk about right?" Kuroo said, to which Bokuto started to get a nice blush on his cheeks.

"Y-yeah, r-right...l-let's go." Bokuto said, going upstairs with Kuroo and leaving Akaashi confused.

"Anyways, let's check on the cupcakes." Kenma said, Akaashi jolting from his thoughts and going back to reality.

"Yeah, let's check." Akaashi said.

-

They went to check on the cupcakes while Kuroo and Bokuto were discussing something upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! Please do know, that I don't know when I will upload the next chapter, I don't have a schedule. 
> 
> By the way if you noticed, I changed my username to "ThatHopelessBisexualFangirl" to "ThatHopelessOmnisexualFangirl" meaning that I'm omnisexual! Meaning that I like all genders but I notice it but I don't care, and I prefer one gender more over the others, which are girls!
> 
> Anyways stay safe, bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!! Sooo I know I haven't updated this fic for a pretty long time and I'm really sorry for that! But finally, I have decided to make a new chapter for this fic! If you're still here after these months, well thank you for sticking by! 
> 
> This chapter isn't really good since it was a little rushed but hopefully you'll enjoy it! <3

Akaashi, Kenma and Hinata were at the kitchen, looking into the oven, where the cupcakes were baking.

"Sooo, how long do we have to wait?" Hinata asked, his eyes staring straight into the cupcakes in the oven.

"About 10 more minutes." Akaashi answered, and Kenma placed a timer for 10 minutes on his phone.

"Should we go back upstairs?" Kenma asked, playing something on his phone.

"We probably shouldn't, knowing Bokuto-san, he would probably be curious about our 'surprise' and try to ask questions." Akaashi took the bowl of frosting which was sitting on the counter and took off the lid on top, putting the frosting into piping bags.

"Sooo while waiting, what should we do?" Hinata asked, he left his phone inside the guest room, where Kuroo and Bokuto are.

"How about we talk about how you're going to ask Kageyama out?" Kenma asked, dodging Hinata's hand which was about to hit him.

"KENMA! Oh my God, you aren't going to shut up about that, are you?" 

"Nope. Definitely not. This is payback for teasing me about Kuroo." 

"But Hinata, how are you actually going to ask him out?" Akaashi chimed in, leaning on the countertop and looking at the tangerine-haired boy.

"You too Akaashi-san!?"

"I mean, I'm pretty curious about it." He answered.

"Alright then... promise me you won't laugh, okay?" The two nodded, "So what I'll do is, when we practice together, like usual, when a ball falls, I'll just say 'This ball fell just like how I fell for you.'" Hinata heard a small chuckle and looked at Kenma, pouting. "Kenma!!"

"I'm sorry!" He apologized before bursting into a fit of laughter, Hinata also saw Akaashi facing away from him, a "pfft" escaped from his mouth, and his body was shaking with laughter.

"GUYS!" Hinata whined, stomping his feet on the ground, while his friends laughed and said apologies.

After Akaashi and Kenma finished laughing, they wiped the tears on their faces that was caused by them laughing too hard. They looked at the redhead who was pouting at them.

"I'm really sorry!" The two apologized again, and Hinata glared at them.

"Fine. You guys are forgiven." He pouted.

"But Shoyo, how did you think of that?" Kenma asked, "I mean the pick-up line."

"I don't know, it just popped up in my head."

"So after he notices that, you're going to ask him out normally?" Akaashi asked, and Hinata nodded.

"Honestly, that kinda reminds me of a rom-com movie trope, like the protagonist says a pick-up line to their love interest then asks them out." Kenma said.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Hinata asked, tilting his head a bit.

"Up to you on what you want to think. I mean it's cringey but can also be cute? Only sometimes though."

"Actually-" Akaashi was about to ask what Bokuto's dare was but was cut off by the sound of Kenma's timer going off.

"What is it, Akaashi-san?" Hinata asked, opening the oven and sticking a toothpick into a cupcake, when he took it out, it was clean. He carefully took out the cupcakes with the help of Kenma.

"Ah, it's nothing." He decided not to ask, they said he'll find out later anyways.

"C'mon, let's frost these!" Hinata exclaimed, taking one of the piping bags Akaashi prepared.

"Do you know how to frost, Shoyo?" Kenma asked, and he nodded.

"Yup!"

The three started to frost the cupcakes while chatting a bit...

-

"I wonder what they were planning!" Bokuto said, walking into the bedroom with Kuroo.

"Yeah, even Pudding was in on their 'surprise.'"

The two sat down on the pillows and scooted closer to each other. They also placed the bouquets of flowers, which they somehow sneaked in, in the corner of the room.

"But like, when and where should I ask Akaashi out?" 

"I don't know bro. But maybe ask him out when you're ready and maybe tell him here, inside, or outside, depends up to you."

"Ooh, alright, I'm pretty ready to ask him out and maybe I should tell him outside?" Bokuto said, sounding unsure.

"I mean when you're outside, you can point to a bird or something to distract him so that you can at least prepare yourself."

"Ooh, that's a good idea bro!" Bokuto paused for a moment before a shit-eating grin appeared on his face. "Anyways~ Let's talk about how you're going to ask Kenma out and kiss him later~" He said in a teasing manner, making Kuroo blush.

"KOU!" Kuroo hid his face behind his hands, his cheeks red.

"Sorry bro, but we only really talked about me, so c'mon let's talk about you and Kenma!"

"Alright, fine." Kuroo paused, recovering a bit from what happened earlier. He took off his hands that were on his face, his face still having a small blush on it. "I'm gonna ask him outside, when we're alone. I'm planning on telling him about our friendship and how I grew feelings for him, then I'll ask him on a date." He felt his face warm up, his face reddening even more.

"Aww, that's really cute." Bokuto cooed. "You really did prepare to confess to him, huh?" He teased, and Kuroo threw the pillow near him towards Bokuto, the gray-haired boy barely dodged the pillow. 

"Bokuto Koutarou!!" He said, then paused as he realized what he said. "Shit."

Bokuto bursts out laughing. "Oh my God, you said my full name, you failed the dare! You're gonna have to tell us your crush, even though we all know about it except for him!" He laughed even more, then Kuroo then laughed along with him.

"I mean, I was the one who said the forfeit and now I need to do it. That's pretty funny." Kuroo chuckled a bit more. "But can I say my crush after I confess? Please?" Kuroo asked with his puppy eyes, and Bokuto nodded. He just can't say no to his best friend, especially with those puppy eyes.

"Alright, I mean, at least you can introduce him as your boyfriend." Bokuto grinned, standing up and running away from Kuroo as he chased him with a pillow in his hands.

"BOKUTO!" Kuroo caught up with Bokuto and managed to hit him with the pillow, causing them to have a pillow fight.

After a few minutes, they were still having a pillow fight. Bokuto still kept teasing Kuroo, which made him chase after him. They were about to hit each other square in the face with their pillows when-

"Uhh... hi guys?" Akaashi entered the room, and scanned the scene. The two froze and looked at him like a deer caught in headlights.

"Sorry!" The two immediately apologized, surprised when they heard a chuckle from Akaashi.

"It's fine, I mean, you guys had fun. Just clean the mess you made later, we have something to show you."

"Is this the surprise?!" Bokuto said excitedly, and Akaashi gave an affirmative hum.

"C'mon, let's go." Akaashi walked out of the room with Bokuto and Kuroo following after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I don't know when I'll update this fic but I'll still try to finish this! Anyways, expect less uploads/updates from me because the semester just started for me and I'm already being given projects. Anyways, stay safe. Bye! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!! Sooo after a month of waiting, I present you a new chapter for the Everlasting Love fic!!! I'm honestly pretty proud of this one and I'm hoping you guys will like it too! Because of how long it takes for me to update, I'm not even sure if you guys are still here... but anyways, without further ado.. Here's chapter 7 of Everlasting Love!! Hope you enjoy!! <3

Akaashi, Kuroo, and Bokuto began walking down the stairs. The smell of chocolate was present, and it made Bokuto excited. They soon went into the living room where a plate filled with cupcakes was waiting for them. 

“Surprise!” Hinata exclaimed, his hands in the air.

Kuroo already had a cupcake in his hand, and he bit into it. He hummed in satisfaction as he took a bigger bite, giving a thumbs up to them. “It’s really good.” He said between mouthfuls. 

Bokuto jumped up and down like a little kid, a big smile plastered on his face. “These look so good! Wait— aren’t these the cupcakes you guys made for me at my birthday?!” The three nodded.

“Yeah, it is, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi smiled softly, and Bokuto smiled even brighter at this before stuffing his mouth with the cupcakes. 

“Did you three make these?” Kuroo asked, and they nodded.

“Yeah! Kenma and Akaashi-san were really good at making them!” He complimented the two, who both flushed at the sudden praise.

“Oh wow, you did a great job Ken— I mean, Pudding.” Kuroo quickly corrected himself, not noticing how Kenma’s cheeks turned a soft rosy color. “You too Eiji and Chibi-chan, good job.”

“You three should eat some before—” He paused, swallowing the cake in his mouth before speaking again. “—before me and Kurobro eat them all.” The three looked at the plate with cupcakes, noticing how almost half of the cupcakes on there were gone. 

“I— Bokuto and Kuroo-san, how the hell did you eat that much?” Hinata asked, shocked to see at how much was left.

“Uhh.. I don’t know?” Kuroo said questioningly. “I just stuffed these in my mouth, I mean Kou probably ate more than me; I mean, just look at him!” He pointed at Bokuto, who was about to grab another cupcake from the plate.

“Broooo, you traitor!!” Bokuto pulled his hand away from the plate, and everyone swore that his hair drooped like a sad puppy.

“It’s fine Bokuto-san, you can eat more, just leave at least 3 for us.” Akaashi said, and Bokuto lit up and grabbed a cupcake which he stuffed into his mouth. Akaashi smiled at the sight, but he went back to his normal expression once he heard Kuroo whistling ‘casually.’

That afternoon, Bokuto and Kuroo ended up eating most of the cupcakes, leaving the other three with only a few, which they were all okay with; they did make this for them.

-

After they cleaned the living room—which was an absolute mess—Bokuto walked towards Akaashi.

“Ah, Bokuto-san.”

“Agaashiii, can you see me at the park in 10 minutes?” He said, looking at the ground to hide his blush. 

“Sure thing Bokuto-san, may I ask why?” 

He flinched.  _ ‘AAAAA WHAT DO I TELL HIM!?’  _ He panicked and tried to quickly think of an answer. “W— well, it’s a surprise!”

He giggled, making Bokuto look at him in surprise. “Haha, alright then, I’m excited for your surprise.” He then walked off, continuing what he was doing before. Bokuto had just processed what happened and blushed furiously.

Kuroo walked to Bokuto, snapping his hand in front of his face, snapping him out of his trance. “Brooo, you okay? You’re just standing there and blushing—wait, are you finally gonna confess to Ak—” He cut himself off after Bokuto shushing him.

“Yup! He also laughed before he left, and it was so cute!” 

“Alright-alright, that’s enough, I can’t deal with you ranting to me about Akaashi for the 100th time today.” He said, climbing up the stairs. “Also, when are you gonna go there?” 

“In 10 minutes.” 

“C’mon then, let’s get those flowers!” 

-

Bokuto was nervously walking back and forth on the soft green grass at the park. He breathed in the flowers that he had bought with Kuroo earlier, trying his best to calm down a little; Akaashi would be here in a few minutes, but he couldn’t help but think back to Akaashi’s laugh earlier, it was really melodic.. Like music. And Bokuto would love to see the boy laugh more often. He then saw Akaashi approaching him, Bokuto quickly hid the flowers behind his back and waved at him to grab his attention.

“Hi, Bokuto-san..” 

“Hey, Akaashi!” He sat down on the grass, patting the ground beside him, inviting Akaashi to sit and he complied.

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment—gazing at the stars—before Akaashi spoke. “So.. Bokuto-san, why did you invite me here?”

“Ah, well, you see.. I— umm— uhh...” He completely forgot what to say, but before he could make a bigger embarrassment out of himself, Akaashi laughed again, making Bokuto flush.

“It’s fine Bokuto-san, don’t rush it. Tell me when you’re ready.” 

“Alright!” Bokuto stared at Akaashi as the latter was gazing at the stars, a few minutes went by and Bokuto spoke up again. “Agaashi?”

“Hmm?” He withdrew his gaze at the stars and faced Bokuto. 

Bokuto blushed an even deeper shade of red at how Akaashi looked. The soft moonlight that landed on his face, the way his hair was arranged, and the way those gunmetal blue eyes shone. To Bokuto, he could say that everything is perfect about Akaashi, no matter the number of insecurities or secrets he may have, he’s still perfect...

Bokuto twiddled his fingers nervously. “Well.. Agaashi...” He took a big gulp of air and shouted. “I LIKE YOU— No, I love you!” He handed him the flowers, which were still bright and fragrant.

-

Akaashi’s eyes were wide in shock. Akaashi thought once he confessed and got rejected, it would be fine since even if they aren’t close anymore, at least Bokuto knew... But he never  _ ever  _ expected this to happen; he never expected this boy who he loved so,  _ so  _ much to ever return his feelings.

-

“I have loved you ever since you stepped into the gym for the first time, I have loved you when you looked into my eyes for the first time, I love you whenever you’d crack a rare smile, I love you for the care you put into everything, I love you for putting up with my mood swings, I love your composed personality and the silly side of you, I love your insecurities and secrets, I love every single thing about you. You’re so perfect, I love you so much that I can’t even explain it in words. I love you  _ so, so, so  _ much.” 

The two of them were both so happy to the point that they cried. The amount of love they felt in that moment was something even ‘feeling so loved’ is an  _ understatement.  _

Akaashi held Bokuto’s face in his hands, wiping his tears with his thumb. “I— I love you too, Bokuto-san. I love you so much.” He took the bouquet and took a pink gypsophila from it, placing it in Bokuto’s ear. “I love you so much that even the word ‘love’ can’t explain it..”

“Agaashiii, I love you...” He said softly, embracing the smaller boy into a warm hug.

“I love you too.. and c— can we stay like this for a while?” Akaashi asked.

“Of course, anything for you!” Bokuto exclaimed, making Akaashi blush. The two stayed like that for who knows how long, all they were thinking right now is how much they love each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Soooo, yeah, that happened.. after over 5,000 words, you guys finally have the first confession!! Anyways, thank you so much again for reading!! Stay safe, bye!! <3


End file.
